1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stroller, more particularly to a foldable stroller with enhanced safety features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional foldable stroller 1 is shown to comprise a seat frame 11, a pair of rear support members 12 connected pivotally to two sides of the seat frame 11 by means of pivot pins 111, and a pair of front support members 13 connected to the two sides of the seat frame 11 at front ends of the latter by means of two connecting shafts 112. The top ends of the front and rear support members 13, 12 are connected pivotally to front positioning units 14. The bottom ends of the front and rear support members 13, 12 carry a respective caster 131, 121. The seat frame 11 has two top end portions connected pivotally to two sides of a backrest frame 16. A pair of rear positioning units 113 have bottom ends connected pivotally to a respective connecting unit 15 by means of a linking shaft (not shown). The backrest frame 16 is disposed between inner sides of the connecting units 15. A handle unit 17 is connected to the connecting units 15 at outer sides of the latter. A front guard shaft 18 has two ends connected to the rear positioning units 113.
In order to enhance stability of the foldable stroller 1, a catch mechanism 19 is installed at the connecting units 15, while a blocking plate 10 is installed at each of the rear support members 12. The catch mechanism 19 includes a pair of catch plates 192 biased by a respective tension spring 191 so as to engage normally a corresponding protruding stub 114 on the seat frame 11. The blocking plate 10 is biased by a torsion spring 101 to pivot upwardly relative to the respective rear support member 12.
Referring to FIG. 2, when it is desired to fold the conventional stroller 1, a connecting rod (not shown), which interconnects the catch plates 192, is rotated in order to cause upward pivoting movement of the catch plates 192 so as to disengage the latter from the protruding stubs 114. At this stage, when the handle unit 17 is pushed forward, rearward pivoting movement of the connecting units 15 occurs. Note that further rearward pivoting movement of the connecting units 15 is limited by the blocking plates 10. Thus, in order to fold the conventional stroller 1, it is necessary to press the blocking plates 10 against the action of the torsion springs 101 in order to permit continued rearward pivoting movement of the connecting units 15.
During the folding operation, the backrest frame 16, which is connected to the connecting units 15, eventually reaches a forwardly inclining position. Because of the presence of the connecting shafts 112, the casters 131 on the front support members 13 approach the casters 121 on the rear support members 12, thereby disposing the front and rear support members 13, 12 adjacent to each other while causing the seat frame 11 to lean toward the backrest frame 16. The conventional stroller 1 can thus be folded from the position shown in FIG. 1 to that shown in FIG. 2, and from the position shown in FIG. 2 to that shown in FIG. 3 in order to facilitate storage and transport of the same.
Note that the seat frame 11 leans toward the backrest frame 16 when the conventional stroller 1 is folded. Thus, when the catch mechanism 19 and the blocking plates 10 are released accidentally while the handle unit 17 is pushed forward, untimely folding of the conventional stroller 1 occurs, thereby resulting in injuries to the baby who is seated on the stroller 1.